Hakuna Matata
by Setg'-in
Summary: Slash Timon figures out the feelings thats been coming for the past week, and finally finds what Hakuna Matata really is, and who it is...R&R..please


**HAKUNA MATATA!**

Timon tossed and turned from his spot on Pumbaa's stomach; no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't find sleep, he opened his tightly shut eyes and sighed, he couldn't understand it, he couldn't sleep well all week, he didn't know what was wrong, something like this never happened before. He sat up and looked at his friend, how can Pumbaa sleep so well and he couldn't. A flutter in his stomach would come every time he looked at his BEST friend, moments became awkward with him, and he didn't understand what was happening to him, this never happened before. Timon looked at his hands and decide he would go for a walk to clear up his mind. He slid off his friend and walked deeper into the jungle, he came to a watering hole and took a seat and looked in to the water.

_Pumbaa_

A flutter came in his chest.

_Pumbaa_

A flip in his stomach.

_Pumbaa_

Timon sighed and continued to look into the water, he wanted to know what was wrong, he wanted to know what was happening to him, and he grew angry, it was all because that incident with that fat ugly juicy worm a week ago.

"What is wrong with me?" he said is he slapped his reflection in the water; his paws clutched the grass beneath him. His eyes squeezed shut hoping to find an answer; a lone tear fell down his cheek.

"Hakuna Matata" he said "no worries, no problems, ya right that crazy monkey didn't know what he was talking about"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about" came a voice from beside him; he looked to the voice and saw the crazy monkey. "You just haven't found your Hakuna Matata" came the wise words of the monkey.

"What of course I have, I'm standing in it"

"This isn't Hakuna Matata, this is just a home"

"Then if this is just a home, then where do I find Hakuna Matata?"

"Look deep inside to find Hakuna Matata" Timon looked at the monkey before he looked towards the water and pondered what the baboon just said.

"Wha..." Timon began as he looked back towards the baboon but he was gone as if he wasn't even there. Timon stared for a moment before he looked at the water again and sighed, he didn't understand what the monkey was talking about.

_Pumbaa _

The one word that passed through his mind, the one word that confused him just as much as the crazy monkey's words. And all those funny feelings came back. And he grew more confused.

He starred at the stars; they were bright as ever tonight, he remembered all the times he stared at them with Pumbaa beside him.

_Pumbaa_

The one name that wouldn't stay out of his mind, and then the damn monkey comes in and starts saying he hasn't found his Hakuna Matata. But if he wasn't in his Hakuna Matata, then were was his Hakuna Matata.

_Pumbaa_

A beautiful name. Thought Timon, he closed his eyes and just laid back he thought of his friend and the feelings grew and grew and they confused him even more. What was this feeling he always got around Pumbaa or when he thought of him?

'I love Pumbaa' he thought before he even realized it, when he did he jolted up.

"What the hell am I thinking, I don't love Pumbaa" he said and for some reason it felt wrong to just say that "do I?" he thought more and more and the more he realized what his feelings meant.

"I love Pumbaa" he said aloud, and his feelings fluttered rapidly inside of him, and he liked the feeling and he laughed and said it again "I love Pumbaa."

_Pumbaa is my Hakuna Matata_

Then it hit him what the monkey was talking about, he didn't mean a place were he can be happy, but someone who can carry the worries with him and problems for him when they became to much, a person he can be happy with, then it hit him they were different species and the same gender and for some reason this didn't matter to Timon, and he smiled, he found his answers. He got up and walked back to Pumbaa, he was still in the same position and still fast asleep, Timon smile and climbed back on top of Pumbaa and whispered.

"Pumbaa you are my Hakuna Matata" and Timon placed a small chased kiss on the warthogs cheek, and soon fell asleep, unknown to him that Pumbaa was awake, Pumbaa opened his eyes and looked at his friend, and smiled.

"So he finally figured out what Hakuna Matata was" Pumbaa had known what Hakuna Matata was for quite awhile and to him Timon was his Hakuna Matata. And soon he was asleep happy once again his dreams filled with a certain meerkat.

**A/N: ok so this is my first lion king fic ever, so what do you think is it good? Please leave a review see yha.**


End file.
